Happy GraLu Week 2015
by ShiawaseLuv
Summary: In honor of This year's GraLu week! 8-shots with 8 prompts! Starting with Day 1: Myth/Legends.


**ShiawaseLuv's Block: First of all, Happy GraLu week! I just happened to notice the existence this week and went over the archieve for it and wow….. Heaven for GraLu addicts! BEST IDEA EVER! So I decided to whip up a real quick story for this September's prompts… sorry for being late but the posting said it doesn't matter! So… Let's get started with Day 1!**

* * *

 **Day 1: Myth/Legend**

* * *

 **.**

"Are you guys ready?" Lucy smiled as she turned to her team members.

Today was the official 'healing time' for her team and the 8 members–Lucy,Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charles, Wendy, and Carla- all decided to finally use the tickets they received 3 months ago: A brand new resort ticket for a week! It has been a while since their hirer presented them with this after their missions, and for the last 3 month, the team did missions in advance to prepare for this exciting trip.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu grinned as he and Happy high-fived as they checked in for the rooms. Their kind hirer has already reserved a room for the team-with separate room for gender- in advance, and all the team had to do was relax and enjoy.

"I looked up most of the tour zones for this area!" Lucy waved the brochure she got in advance as Wendy and Erza gathered to share. "Ooh look! A beach is right near..! Oh and there's a food street! It's festival time now, so we should be able to rent yukatas and participate! (+yukata is a Japanese traditional clothing… kind of like kimonos..) The 3 giggled about wearing the fanciest yukata.

"Are you guys that excited?" Gray complained as he looked at his team filled with giggles and laughter.

"I mean, it's supposed to be a relax thing? Right? Why make trouble if we can just lie down and enjoy the service?"

"Moh Gray!" Lucy pouted- her face puffing up like a fish. "It's our first vacation together! We just want to have a memorable time together! You said it yourself back in the guild! What's up with the sudden attitude change?"

Gray groaned. It was true… he did say something like that back in the guild.. But that was just to keep Juvia from actually booking a room in the resort to stalk him!

"Besides! It will be such a waste if we waste the time right?" Lucy grinned as she suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled slightly. Gray, surprised stared at the girl grinning at him and calling out Natsu and Happy to follow.

And the whole day, Gray was literally dragged by Lucy all over the place-starting from the beach, garden, photo zones- along with Erza and Wendy. For some reason, Natsu already ran away along with Happy and never showed his face until nighttime back in their rooms.

"Natsu! Where were you the whole time!" Lucy yelled at the pink head as she threw a pillow that he easily avoided.

"Come on Luce!" He whined as he tossed Lucy something. "I bought you a present!"

Surprised, Lucy looked at what she caught-an accessory that matched the yukata she rented as we checked in. Gray looked at Lucy as her face reddened up and smiled. I guess this is how it should be after all….

After hours of talking, pillow-fighting and other crazy activities, everyone fell asleep. At least mostly.. Gray woke up as the figure next to him-Lucy- stood up to walk out of the room.

'Where is she going? Bathroom? No… we have one here…. Is she getting some water or something?"

Gray thought to himself for a while, and finally made up his mind and stood up. He couldn't let the girl wander around in the darkness!

Silently, he followed-stalked- Lucy as she walked out to a hidden path in the forest.

'Where is she going?'

Gray wondered as she finally stopped in front of a pond.

'…?'

Gray peeked behind a tree as Lucy knelt down at the pond and slowly dropped her two hands into the pond water.

'What is she doing..'

Gray looked to see Lucy whispering something quickly and withdrawing her hands out of the water. She suddenly sighed as she looked at the night sky. Gray also followed and looked up the sky. The night sky was bright with stars, even showing some constellations.

'Just like her keys…' he thought as Lucy suddenly curled up to a ball and wept silently. Forgetting that he was undercover, Gray ran up to Lucy and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled as the blonde quickly turned and yelped in surprise. "G-Gray?!"Her voice faltered as she quickly wiped off her tears and stared at the sudden appearance of her teammate.

"What happened? Is something wrong? What are you doing here..?" Gray bombarded Lucy with questions as Lucy just blinked in horror.

"Since…when…." Lucy murmured as her face suddenly flushed up in bright red. "D-Did you see me doing… No did you hear what I said just now?" She started to talk fast, pretty flushed up of the situation. "No before that, how did you know I was here? What are you doing here…? Do you know what this place is? Did you….." Lucy's faltered as she looked into Gray's eyes. "D-Did you…"

Gray twitched his eyebrows. "Did I what?"

Lucy just stared at Gray as her cheeks turned super bright. "Ummmm…"

Gray sighed as he loose his grip on the stellar mage. "Why are you here out alone crying…? Did something happen? Is there something I don't know..?"

"Oh.." Lucy exclaimed with hint of disappointment… "Nothing…. Umm what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I followed you out…" said Gray. "It's dangerous for a girl to walk out alone at night… you know…"

"Oh…. Umm….thanks.." Lucy timidly turned away as the ice mage just stared and sighed. "Let's head back to the resort… It's time to sleep… we only have limited time to 'relax' you know." He grinned as he offered Lucy a hand. Lucy hesitated, but grabbed his hand tightly.

"Ne.. Gray.."

"Hmmm..?"

"It's exactly 12 right now…"

"Oh really?" Gray turned to the nearby clock to see that the needles were pointing exactly 12. "Is there something wrong?" he asked as Lucy blushed madly. "N-Nothing…!"

.

.

.

.

.

A week passed quick as the Fairy Tail's strongest team came back from their week vacation.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia happily ran towards Gray as the team departed. "Gray-sama! Next week will you go to the resort again with me?" Juvia asked as she nagged on Gray.

"Eh?" Gray exclaimed as he silently pulled his arm out of Juvia's grasp. "Why the same resort?"

"Cause!" Juvia grinned as she held up a picture of the pond he and Lucy was at. "The legendary pond of LOVE is located there?"

"…What?"

Juvia hesitated, but explained while reddening up. "The myths say that when a girl wishes upon the pond, her love wishes come true…"

"Oh…."

' _So Lucy really does have someone she likes.'_

Immediately, the ice mage thought of Natsu…

'Damn it….'

"But! Not only that!" Juvia interrupted as she turned to the next page of the brochure. "It says that the wish comes true when the wisher accounts her love at the pond exactly on 12 o' clock night!"

"….. What?"

" _Ne.. Gray.."_

" _Hmmm..?"_

" _It's exactly 12 right now…"_

Gray suddenly remembered what the blonde said to him and Gray's face turned red.

"Gray-sama..?" said Juvia, worried about her lover's condition.

"Nothing… it's nothing…" Gray assured Juvia. "Juvia.. I got to go now… I'm kind of tired… See you tomorrow at the guild.."

"But.."

With that, Gray quickly ran to his house, covering the smile that crept up his face. He got out something from his pocket. It was an accessory he had bought during his trip. A beautiful charm necklace with a golden padlock on it.

Maybe, just maybe…. He might still have a chance….

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Sth bout story: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This was the only thing I had in my mind when I saw the word 'myth/legend' I love this couple so much….. and that's pretty much why I hate what happened in the latest chapters. Gray! Say no! Please!**

* * *

 **ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic**

 **Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**

 **Lost Memories**

 **Seeking for Lucy**


End file.
